screamer
by storywriter19
Summary: Kenpachi invites Ichigo for a continuation of their fight. They fight but it ends with a lot of pleasures and screaming.


**Screamer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/n: some of the things might not be correct. It's been so long since I have watched the anime that some of the things might be wrong or way early in the scene.**

Ichigo was relaxing in his bed after Rukia's rescue when he felt a strong riatsu that he was quite familiar with. He changed into his shinigami from and left Kon in charge of his body. He made his way towards the forest of Kurakara town and saw a familiar figure.

"Hey, Kenpachi. What are you doing here?"

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo and grinned. "I came to take you to Soul Society."

"Eh! Why?"

Kenpachi's grin widened. "So we can continue our fight."

Ichigo stared at him for a while then sighed and nodded his head. Kenpachi opened the gate and led the way. They arrived in the gates of the 11th division. They made their way towards the training room. Ichigo met Ikkaku and Yamikichi along the way. They blushed when he greeted them, making Ichigo confused and Kenpachi angry. He glared at them, making them gulp and hastly say goodbye to Ichigo as they ran away from their captain.

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi who just grinned at him. He then put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him flush against him. Ichigo blushed but did not protest.

After they reached the training ground, they stood across from each other and stared. Then Ichigo rushed at Kenpachi with his zanpaktau in his hand.

XX

Ichigo was pinned underneath a grinning kenpachi, his zanpaktau across the floor. He started to struggle but froze when he felt something poking him. He blushed when he realized what it was. Kenpachi's grin widened as he grinded his groin on ichigo's making ichigo moan.

Ichigo looked at kenpachi's lust-filled eyes and his blush increased ten-fold and his dick hardened.

Kenpachi kissed ichigo, slipping his tongue inside when he gasped. Kenpachi's and ichigo's tongue fought but again kenpachi won. While they kissed, kenpachi took off ichigo's clothes. Then he broke the kiss and stared at ichigo, who was flushed and pnating.

Kenpachi grinned then took off his own clothes. Now it was ichigo's turn to stare. He saw kenpachi's already leaking cock and his eyes widened. **'That's big.'**

Kenpachi kissed ichigo again then he broke it to nip and lick ichigo's neck. He then made his way downwards. He licked ichigo's nipple then sucked hard causing ichigo to scream and arch his back in pleasure. Kenpachi teased his nipples for a while then gradually licked his way down.

He reached ichigo's leaking dick and licked the precum on the head. He then wrapped his lips around his cock causing to buck up. He slowly began to deep-throat ichigo. When he went back up, he sucked hard on the head then when he went down, he hummed and swallowed around his cock causing ichigo to scream every time. Then kenpachi felt ichigo's balls tighten so he pulled out until only the head was inside his mouth then he sucked hard.

Ichigo screamed loudly and cummed hard and his vision turned while. When his vision returned, he looked at kenpachi who had just finished swallowing his cum and was now looking at ichigo with a grin. Then he began searching for something in his clothes. His grin widened when he found it.

He pulled out a small white bottle and showed it to ichigo. Ichigo scowled when he saw that it was a strawberry flavor lube but didn't say anything. Kenpachi put a bit on two of his fingers and traced ichigo's hole. He then entered one finger causing ichigo to yelp in discomfort. He then slowly thrust his fingers in and out, increasing the pace when ichigo began to moan in pleasure. When he felt ichigo's hole loosen a bit, he entered a second finger and began to stretch him. When he thought that it was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers causing ichigo to whine.

Kenpachi kissed ichigo and positioned his cock in front of ichigo's hole. He then slowly entered. Even though he was loose, kenpachi's dick was thicker than just two fingers causing ichigo to scream in slight pain. When he was fully sheathed, kenpachi controlled himself to let ichigo adjust first.

Ichigo moaned a bit to show that he was ready. Kenpachi pulled out slowly then slammed back in, hitting ichigo's prostate head on. Ichigo's back arched and he screamed kenpachi's name. The pace remained until ichigo screamed for more. Then the pace increased.

Kenpachi became a blur with the speed he was thrusting inside ichigo. His riatsu joined with ichigo's and surrounded htem.

Ichigo's ability to speak was taken away by the pleasure, only allowing him to moan and groan. Then he felt himself reaching his limit and he came with a scream of kenpachi's name. kenpachi also came, with the tightening of ichigo's channel around his cock and the sight of ichigo orgasm was too much for him.

He slid out of ichigo then rolled to lie on ichigo's side.

"Stay the night with me?" kenpachi asked ichigo.

Ichigo sleeply agreed.

XX

The next day, all of the 11th division blushed the moment they saw ichigo and their captain then ran the opposite way from them.

Ichigo asked kenpachi about why they were acting like this. Kenpachi just chuckled and said.

"They are just surprised to know that you are quite the screamer."

**FINISH**


End file.
